The Messenger: Origins
by smokebomb270
Summary: He had everything he could want in life a great job, good friends but that all changed when his best friend found the chaos pearls.


**This is my first story so please review. I do not own anything in or related to Randy Cunningham Ninth Grade Ninja.**

* * *

><p>It all started in the newly founded town of Norrisville, where I lived as the messenger for all the people of Norrisville. Everything was perfect in my life, a great job and three great friends; you will know them as the first ninja and the sorcerer, and then there was Ayako, the most beautiful woman in Norrisville, which we were all madly in love with, but she only had eyes for Kiritsugu, the ninja. When Kiritsugu finally worked up the courage and proposed to Ayako, Yakunan, the sorcerer, watched from the shadows, and his heart was torn to shreds as his best friend proposed to the love of his life; he ran off into the forest his shattered heart yearning to find a way to get back at his friend, and he found it. He came up to a river bank, and found what we now know as the chaos pearls. With the heartache and hatred now inside him he submitted himself completely to the darkness and became the sorcerer. Back in town Ayako and Kiritsugu were know engaged and along with me looking for Yakunan to tell him the good news, when suddenly, the sorcerer appeared. "Ah, and what do we have here? Could it be the newly engaged couple of Ayako and Kiritsugu getting ready to live happily ever after?" he boomed, "Well… not anymore MWAHAHAHAHAHA!", and as he said that he shot some kind of green mist out of his hands that instantly engulfed Ayako, and when the mist cleared she was gone and the sorceress was born.<p>

Running as the pair of evil sorcerers chased us Kiritsugu, still trying to accept that his fiancé was turned into a monster, he told me, "We must find my brothers so that we might have a chance to stop this madness." (Now let me explain, Kiritsugu and his brothers are known as the Norisu nine, a group of highly elite ninjas who protect Norrisville and the surrounding areas from robbers, mercenaries, and now sorcerers). When we reach his house Kiritsugu and his brothers suit up to fight the sorecerer and his know evil companion. I asked what they want me to do being that they are my best friends too, Kiritsugu told me to spread the word and to get the people out of harm's way. As I ran, telling everyone to flee I could see Kiritsugu and his brothers fighting desperately trying to stem the sorcerers approach. The battle raged for years and one by one the brothers fell to the sorcerers combined might; till with only three brothers left they banished the sorceress to the shadow realm. When they banished his partner the sorcerer grew more aggressive taking out the other two brothers leaving only Kiritsugu to stop his short reign of terror… The battle was finally ended when Kiritsugu trapped the sorcerer underground and sealed it with the eye of eternity. Breathless and worn from his long battle Kiritsugu collapsed. Waking up back in my home Kiritsugu jolted up from my bed and asked, "Ayako! Where is she?" "Kiritsugu she's gone. You and your brothers trapped her in the shadow realm, and you also trapped Yakunan. I'm sorry that this happened, but it's not your fault; you can't blame yourself for what happened to him. He chose to submit to the darkness." "But that's not what happened to Ayako; he turned her into some kind of monster with that green mist, it just devoured her and all that was left was an empty shell controlled by evil." Exhausted from this conversation Kiritsugu laid back down and fell back to sleep,

In the following years Kiritsugu finished creating a magical book full of ninja knowledge that could think for itself. With this book he hoped to pass down his teachings to future ninjas and to have them put their skills and experiences into it, but he didn't just need a new ninja he needed someone to pass the book from ninja to ninja as each one's time, as the ninja, expires. I was chosen by Kiritsugu and the Nomicon (that's what he called it) to pass it down for the next generation and for all the generations of ninjas to come. My first job as the… I… don't know what my job title is so I'll just call myself the "messenger" was to find his first successor. I didn't really do anything; it was all the Nomicon. It just told me where to go with the mask and I figured it would lead me to the next ninja, but as it turned out it led me to a sushi restaurant. I guess the Nomicon has a sense of humor. Anyway the Nomicon eventually brought me to a farm where it told me to leave it and the mask in the house on the table. As I was putting it down I heard someone coming and bolted out the window, where I watched the farmer come in and discover the strange book and mask on his table. He looked around wondering where it came from and the cautiously put the mask on. As he put it on the transformation happened and he opened his eyes to discover he was the ninja of Norrisville. With the next ninja chosen my job was to now watch over the ninja, till it is time to find the next.


End file.
